


A Little Help

by GreyMichaela



Series: Coffee Cake [6]
Category: Coffee Cake
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran doesn't get hard often.  The first time it happens after he and Malachi begin dating, Malachi offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Bran having to deal with an orgasm for awhile but keep getting distracted by other projects. 
> 
> It's just a quick one-shot about how Bran deals with his hard-ons when he gets them, which (thankfully for him) is fairly rare.

"Ah shit."

The muttered comment woke Malachi and he stretched, yawning. Bran had sat up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over.  It was a cold, rainy morning in Vermont, typical for December.

"Bran?" Malachi said.

"I'm fine," Bran said, but the tense line of his shoulders said otherwise.

"You don't look fine," Malachi said, rolling to his knees. He shuffled close enough to hook his chin over Bran's shoulder and wrap his arms around Bran's waist. "What is it, babe?"

Bran just gestured a little helplessly at his crotch and Malachi looked down.

"Oh." Malachi stared. He couldn't help it.

Bran had an _erection_. An actual erection tenting his pants. Malachi let go and slithered off the bed, going to his knees in front of Bran, who looked back at him with misery in his eyes.

"Okay," Malachi said, rubbing Bran's thighs. "Okay, baby, what do you need from me?"

Bran took a shuddering breath. "I've... never done this with a partner before." He took Malachi's hand, gripping tight. "I guess just... stay with me?”

"Of course," Malachi said instantly. "C'mon, let's get you more comfortable." He tugged Bran upright and helped him pull his pants off, avoiding Bran's cock for now and gently settling him lying back on the pillows.

Bran stared up at him, something close to panic in his eyes.  

"Breathe," Malachi said, crawling onto the bed beside him. "Gonna take care of you, baby. It's gonna be okay."

"I don't _like_ it," Bran whispered. "I don't like the way it feels, I want it to _go away_."

Malachi's heart broke at the look on Bran's face. He leaned in and kissed him, fitting their lips together and reminding Bran wordlessly that he wasn't alone. Bran kissed back desperately, arching up against Malachi's body and pulling him closer. When they broke for air, Bran was still breathing rapidly but some of the panic in his eyes had eased.

" _Will_ it go away on its own, or do you have to do something about it?" Malachi asked.

Bran shook his head. "Once it's here, it pretty much won't leave until I take care of it."

“Okay,” Malachi said again, rubbing Bran’s chest.  He could feel Bran’s heart beating, fast and rabbity. “Is it really that bad?” he asked quietly.  “Does it hurt?”

Bran lifted a shoulder.  “It… it doesn’t _hurt_ , it just… feels kinda like I’m being electrocuted.  It’s a release, and that part’s okay, I guess, but it feels like I’m being shocked from the inside out and it’s….” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“Not a lot of fun, in other words,” Malachi said.

Bran nodded.

“Do you want me to take care of it for you?” Malachi asked.

“I….” Bran hesitated.  “I don’t know.”

“Shall I try?”

“Okay,” Bran said.

Malachi kissed him again and then scooted down Bran’s body until he was level with Bran’s cock.  It was flushed and hard, a drop of pre-come pearling at the tip, and Malachi swallowed.   He darted his tongue out and tasted the liquid, and then leaned forward and carefully took the head into his mouth. Bran’s hips jerked and he made a muffled sound.

Malachi pulled off and glanced up.  “Okay?”

Bran had stuffed his fist in his mouth.  He shook his head.  “No,” he managed around his hand.  There were _tears_ in his eyes, Malachi realized with a jolt.

He scrambled back up the bed and gathered Bran into his arms.  Bran clung to him and Malachi rubbed his back.

“Easy, it’s okay, I’m here,” he crooned, rocking him gently.  “I’m sorry, baby, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Bran whispered against Malachi’s chest.  “You didn’t hurt me, Mal, it’s just… too much.  I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m broken, why can’t I just be _normal_ , Mal, why can’t I enjoy this?  What’s wrong with me?” A sob wracked his frame and he held on tighter as he began to weep.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Malachi murmured against his hair.  “Bran, _baby_. Don’t cry, love, it’s _okay_.  You’re not broken.  You’re _not_ , do you hear me?  Asexuality is a completely valid orientation, and it’s _okay_ that you don’t like this, you’re not broken and I will fight anyone that ever tries to call you that, do you understand?  It's just the way you're wired.  There's nothing wrong with you.”

He pushed on Bran’s shoulders until the taller man sat up, wiping at his eyes with a furtive hand. Malachi thumbed a tear away and kissed him, sweet and lingering. 

“Let’s just… get through this, alright?” he said.

Bran set his jaw and nodded.  He lay back on the bed and held out his arms.  “Can I hold you?” he asked.

Malachi grinned at him and collapsed half on top of him, making Bran grunt. “Like you _ever_ have to ask,” he said into Bran’s collarbone, and Bran laughed a little.

“Clingy wee bastard,” he said.

Malachi squirmed until his head was on Bran’s shoulder and he could see that Bran had taken hold of himself and was beginning to stroke.  Malachi glanced up at Bran’s face.  His eyes were closed, his teeth gritted, and Malachi leaned forward and began planting gentle kisses all along Bran’s jaw.

Bran’s eyes flew open, startled, and he turned his head to catch Malachi’s lips in another kiss.

Malachi broke away after a minute though, and mouthed his way down Bran’s throat. “So beautiful,” he whispered, planting his lips with precise care on each spot.  “So perfect.  So _mine_.”  He was hard too, but he ignored it, focusing on Bran.

Bran’s breathing was speeding up.  His body was tense, taut like a strung bow, and Malachi kissed his jaw again.

“Let it go, sweetheart,” he murmured.  “Let me have it.”

Bran froze as he came, eyes squeezed shut and shuddering desperately. “Mal,” he choked. “ _Mal_.”

“I’m here,” Malachi said, holding him tighter.  “I’m _here_ , baby, it’s okay. You’re okay.  Breathe, Bran.”

Finally Bran sagged back against the bed, taking a ragged, shaking breath. He opened his eyes and met Malachi’s gaze. 

“Thank you,” he managed.  He moved to touch Malachi’s face and grimaced at the mess on his hand.

“Don’t move,” Malachi ordered, and jumped out of the bed.  He dashed for the wet wipes in the shower caddy and warmed several between his hands before climbing back in next to Bran, who reached for him. “Let me get you cleaned up first,” he said, dodging Bran’s hands.

Bran huffed but settled back to let Malachi clean him up with quick, careful movements. When Malachi was done, he picked up Bran’s pants and boxers and eased them back up as Bran lifted his hips to help him settle them in place.

Only then did Malachi lie back down next to him.  Bran wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him close, planting a kiss on his hair.

“What about you?” he asked, his voice drowsy.

Malachi grimaced.  His own hard-on was difficult to miss, but there was no way he was touching it.

“Unlike yours, mine will go away,” he said, wriggling a little closer. “Just… don’t encourage him.”

Bran laughed quietly.  “I love you, Mal.”

Malachi kissed his collarbone.  “Love you too, Bran flakes.  Go to sleep.”

Bran sighed and obeyed as the rain pelted the window.  It was cold and grey outside, but in their room it was warm and cozy, and Malachi lay quietly, enjoying listening to his lover’s breathing.


End file.
